Whitney Immelman
Whitney Immelman is a professor/miscellaneous character. Stats Basics Sexuality No sexuality though has not been confirmed Voice Backstory The Great War… was that of civilizations clashing against each other. Rather, entire kingdoms pitting their best assets and stupidly using them against one another instead of uniting them to make a stronger world together. This war was one that occurred 8 decades ago and has been something that has not repeated since. This is because heads of each of the four kingdoms banded together to create a peace with one another and vowed to fight a common enemy, a lurking darkness that manifested itself monstrously in this world and destroying the opportunities for further progression of humanity. Peace shall reign in the kingdoms, however, for the indefinite future as we pool our resources together for the greater good of mankind and faunus alike. That such a war never happen again. Never happen again... Never…. It was as that spiel was etched onto the very back or inside of Whitney’s eyes. It played over and over like a broken record. Like the broken record. The broken record… His thoughts played often times like this during moments like this. Moments like this? Ah, yes, moments like walking down the street to the market area, shooting down an enemy air vessel where it would meet its unforgiving death, stepping aboard the ferry to the school where he worked at, aerial ace maneuvering around attacks intended to destroy him, revising an essay from a student taking his mandator Writing and Composition courses, and watching explosions and bombs of nearby death and destruction in the air. Personality While Whitney would describe himself as shy, quiet, reserved, and overall unimportant in personality, there are two ways that these traits are expressed. With him as a professor, he seems to be an average kind of professor, a default Writing and Composition one with absolutely no interest. Students taking his required courses for general education to graduate describe him as boring since he is completely uninvolved in any of the occurrences of the school, in student’s lives, and seems to be a highly unmotivated individual who is just there to get everyone to pass a course and nothing more. His style of teaching isn’t very much teaching at all rather than assigning work and grading, nothing more. Hired by the previous headmaster, Whitney happened to be the only one to stay during the reformation of Rubio’s take over and renovation of the school. However, this was only because Whitney simply was so hidden in plain view that it simply did not matter whether he stayed or not, never having to ever go up to Rubio about him staying in employment and in the Shade system. There is also another way that Whitney’s reservation of himself expresses itself. In a way, it’s as if he’s emotionally dead all the time, often showing disinterest, irritation or just coming up with witty remarks due to his language ability that he doesn’t have that much else to say about himself. Yet this speaks volumes as to how his quietness is expressed in that he tends to be emotionless during his second job, expressing signs of severe trauma from fighting air battles against terrorists (or, at least that’s what Atlas called them, he personally never quite looked into it) yet… not at the same time. The repetition of the same thought with emphasis on a general depression, the fidgets and lastly the… psychopathic tendencies. Resume Occupation A full fledged pilot, Whitney was at different points simply trainee to become this. At different points of his life, he has taken other jobs such as literacy research intern but it was always paused every time he tried to pick it up due to his travelling career. Hand selected by Atlas, he was sent over to Vacuo to be a dog fighter and defend the borders of the newly risen nation where he does so due to his huntsman and pilot background. Always one to take on some form of academia on the side, however, he leads a double life (though not really) with schooling as he stayed a professor there for several years. His thoughts played often times like this during moments like this. Moments like this? Ah, yes, moments like walking down the street to the market area, shooting down an enemy air vessel where it would meet its unforgiving death, stepping aboard the ferry to the school where he worked at, aerial ace maneuvering around attacks intended to destroy him, revising an essay from a student taking his mandatory Writing and Composition courses, and watching explosions and bombs of nearby death and destruction in the air. Education No information current available. Combat Weapon Written Works Since he cannot easily listen to gun shots away from his dogfighting career, at school, Whitney’s weapon is much simpler and instead has to do with his semblance which he only really utilized in the academy setting. Technically, his weapon is notebook with its pages and its use is categorized by his semblance ability which is to materialize words. Using sharp words which can be witty remarks, he is able to use the page + word as if the combined force was as strong as a throwing knife. Semblance Text control - In a variant of Bibliokinesis, Whitney cannot levitate and control books themselves due to the depth and sheer amount of words in them. Instead, he can manually open a book and retrieve the written words in them as if they were absorbable and thus contribute to his quick learning. Words appear in his mind frequently as if etched in but this is due to the storage of the text. His spoken words have no ability to do anything unless he is reciting something he has previously read which he can put back onto paper. Otherwise, he would be required to write out his thoughts which does take take for him due to a shaky hand and bad handwriting. Reading also gives him more strength and motivation but this takes a while for him as well as reading manually contradicts his semblance. It is easier to not read with his eyes but instead read with his fingertips by sensing the impressions of the letters. Also, he is able to feel emotions from the works of writing and is currently researching to learn the connection between written words and aura. He finds this to be an intimate connection with words, not authors. Future Outlook Character Development Sooner or later, he needs to go up to Rubio and work out his employment details but since there’s been no problems so far, he hasn’t seen quite a need to do this until classes fully commence. He will also be needing to understand the connection people as sources for words. Intended Career Motivation is dying for a reason. Goals See above in “Intended career” section. Other Notes Love Whitney seems to be immune to this feeling or prefers to think this way. To be honest, if he could love, he would be loving the wrong people. Policy The no air-zone policy was established during his time at Beacon; he was an influence. Normal school Whitney: Motivation is Dying Normal dogfighter Whitney: Paradichlorobenzene x Antichlorobenzene Battle theme Battle theme 2 Gallery Whitney2.jpg Whitney.jpg Category:Characters